Make You
by WinterLock
Summary: She had no intention of giving in to someone as big as him. He had no intention of giving up on someone as small as her. He would just have to make her see... (Gajeel x Levy) High school fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Make You Mine

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Hiro Mashima, not me! Plz don't sue me...pretty plz_

_Gajeel's POV_

Gajeel Redfox had never been one to fall for cuteness. The cause of this may have been the fact that he himself was the embodiment of anything and everything directly opposed to cuteness. Piercings, tattoos, metalworks, motorcycles, gangs, and a brooding hatred for mankind in general were all thoughts that came to mind when one pictured the young delinquent. Nowhere on this list was cuteness to be found.

Well, not yet anyway.

Gajeel was stalking through the crowded halls of Fairy High, contemplating the ways in which he might obliterate the slow-moving idiots in front of him, when the goddess of cuteness herself turned the corner up ahead.

Several very unusual feeling overtook the tall student when he laid eyes on her. First, his feet stopped moving by themselves, completely ignoring the signals they were receiving from his brain to carry on. Secondly, his eyes widened, if only by a fraction, only to be forced into a squint in the next second due to the overpoweringly cheerful aura emanating from her person. His current expression probably looked like a glower thanks to the squinting, but he was usually glowering anyway, so it didn't make much difference to him. Thirdly, his heart fluttered excitedly.

That last one was particularly out of the ordinary. He was unaware that he was still in possession of any kind of a heart, let alone one with the capacity to flutter.

Her face was slightly rounded, tapering to a delicately pointed chin and topped by a wild mess of bright blue hair. Her eyes were a rich, earthy brown color that held a soft light in them, as though she were glowing from the inside. She looked almost comical in the school uniform's orange sweater, which was probably two sizes too big for her due to her ridiculous shortness. The baggy sleeves hung too far down her arms, mostly covering her slender hands, and the neckline drooped lopsidedly over one shoulder, revealing the white button down shirt and neatly fastened orange tie. He had to say, however, that the gray plaid skirt and black tights looked extremely well on her. She also had several books clutched to her chest, almost like a mother carrying her child.

Gajeel knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. His eyes were drawn to her petite figure like iron shavings to a magnet.

Her big, brown eyes glanced up to meet his squinting, glowering red ones. She blinked a few times, holding his gaze for no more than two seconds, a somewhat startled expression crossing her face. Then she looked away and walked right past him.

Gajeel blinked and shook his head to clear it of the sudden dizziness that had clouded it. What the hell had just happened?

He glanced over his shoulder, following the bobbing blue head until it disappeared around the next corner, and grinned.

Cuteness? Not really his thing. But, maybe just this once...

_What do you think? Should I continued this one? I know there's a lot of high school fanfics out there, but, hey, there wouldn't be if it wasn't a good idea! :D Pleas tell me what you think! Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Levy's POV_

Levy McGarden was used to being new. She was used to being surrounded by an ocean of faces and not knowing a single person in the crowd. She was used to just smiling at everyone with her bright, happy smile, maybe forming an acquaintance here and there, and then moving on. She was, in short, used to being alone.

But today, at this new school with a new start, she was determined to change that. Her mother had assured her that this time, there would be no more moving away on short notice and abruptly leaving every connection they had made behind. Levy would get to have a life, a _real _life. She finally had a chance, and she would take it.

The school looked even more grand and enormous than it had appeared in the brochure. Towering white walls, great oaken double doors, elaborate stone work and Roman style pillars all made it seem more like some kind of castle out of one of her fantasy books than a school.

Levy squeezed her arms a little tighter around the few books she held, sudden nervousness settling down in her stomach. She had been the new girl at school for more times than she even cared to recall, but this time, for some bizarre reason, it felt different, as if there were something..._unpredictable_ waiting for her inside.

Levy quickly shook off her nervous emotions with a deep breath. She may be the new girl, but she would be fearless, brave, and with an attitude completely contrary to her small stature. She could do it, she _would _do it.

Levy strode quickly up the steps to the huge double doors at the front of the school before she could think about it any longer. A river of students flowed around her, all talking loudly, jostling one another, occasional brawls breaking out among the more boisterous males. One boy in particular, a student with rose pink hair and a white scarf wrapped around his neck, seemed intent on ensuing battle with every other boy who stepped through the doors.

"Gray!" he shouted at a dark-haired student walking by, "Fight me! I won't go easy on you this time!"

"Can it, Natsu!" Gray hollered back, taking up a fighting stance. "I'll wipe the floors with you if you keep mouthing off like that!"

"Bring it on, Droopy-Eyes!" Natsu challenged, raising his fists.

Their scuffle was cut short, however, when a tall, serious looking red-headed girl grabbed both boys by the ear and began dragging them down the hall, launching into a lecture concerning there overly-violent behavior. Levy gathered it was a lecture the girl was prompted to recite very often.

"Well," Levy mumbled to herself, continued down the hall in search of where her locker should be, "This is certainly going to be an interesting learning experience."

After several student-packed hallways that all looked the same and asking three different people for directions, Levy finally discovered the correct corridor. Sighing with relief after the long search, Levy eagerly turned the final corner...only to hesitate mid-stride at the sight she next encountered.

Levy had always known that being taller than her was a feat practically anybody could accomplish, but _this_ was just ridiculous. The boy before her towered at least three heads higher than her, even in his current bored-looking, hunched position. He had the longest hair she had ever seen on a boy. It was blacker than ink and spilled wildly down his back, the long bangs held back from his face by a headband. The color of his eyes startled her. They were blood red, and sharp as a blade, as if he could make you bleed just by looking at you. The ridges of his face were all outlined in silver piercings that added to the delinquent look about him. Eyebrows, nose, chin, ears, all bearing glistening metal ornaments. Even the pristine school uniform could do nothing to suppress his obviously violent demeanor. If anything, his muscled, lean figure made the outfit look...well, _bad._ In fact, _bad _was written all over him.

He had been walking, but now he stopped, and began glowering right at Levy. She felt extremely uncomfortable under his cold gaze, and her steps faltered. She blinked at him, startled by his sudden appearance before her and his apparent dislike of someone barring his way.

Not wishing to become an obstacle to someone so intimidating, Levy looked away and hurried past him, holding her books all the closer to the front of her sweater. That guy had been creepy, scary, threatening even. But there was something else, too, something..._unpredictable._

Levy shivered, entirely forgetting about the quest to find her locker, and simply continued on around the next corner. She was sure she could still feel those crimson eyes concentrated on the back of her head with every step, even after she knew she was out of his line of sight. Levy made a mental note never to look him straight in the eye again.

_On second thought, _she corrected herself mentally, _let's just avoid him altogether. He looks like trouble. Bad trouble. _Big _bad trouble. _

Levy giggled at her little joke. What did that make her, then? Little Blue Riding Hood? What a story that would be: Little Blue Riding Hood and the Big Bad Trouble. She would have to write that tale down someday.

Unbeknownst to our blue-headed heroine, this was the mere beginning of a much, _much _greater fairy tale.

_Sooo, what do you think of chapter 2? Finished it as soon as I could, so I hope it doesn't sound too rushed. Reviews, anyone? :D_

_-WinterLock_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Gajeel's POV_

There were several very unfamiliar emotions and thoughts skipping around in Gajeel's head that he found extremely annoying. He kept seeing sky-blue and chocolate-brown whenever he so much as blinked, and a disgustingly warm and gooey feeling had taken up residence in his stomach.

The raven-haired student ground his teeth against these unwelcome sensations as he slunk into his first class. Several other students had already arrived, filling the room with the soft hum of pre-class gossip and chatter. He was skimming the desks for an appropriate seat, when his eyes fell upon a head of blue hair sitting near the back.

And there it was again. That little flutter that his supposedly non-existent heart was supposedly not supposed to do.

More angry teeth grinding.

The flutter died, however, once Gajeel realized the blue head was that of Juvia, not the goddess of cu- ahem, ahem - the short girl from earlier. Juvia was the closest thing he had to a friend, seeing as they had defected from the sadistic Phantom High together.

He found himself sighing in relief as he made his way toward the rain-obsessed woman. Well, it was more of an angry huff of breath that caused many of the bystanders near him to duck under their desks with wide, fearful eyes, trying to remember if they had done anything that might earn them a beating.

Gajeel ignored this behavior as he let himself drop messily into the desk next to Juvia, who was doodling several J+G's surrounded by little hearts in her text-book, sighing longingly. Still crushing on that empty-headed stripper, as usual.

"Hey," Gajeel grunted, catching her attention.

"Good morning, Gajeel," she said, turning her head to him, a smile spreading across her face. "Juvia is happy to see that you are on time today. How unusual. Are you feeling well?" Her expression became one of concern as she began to scrutinize him, placing a hand on his forehead to feel for a fever.

Gajeel batted her off, annoyed. "Cut that out, woman!" he snapped. "I can be on time if I want to, ya know."

Juvia's warm smile returned. "That's more like it," she said. "Juvia was becoming a little worried.

Gajeel merely glared, inwardly knowing there was nothing even _he _could do to make his fellow ex-Phantom friend hate him. Well, mauling the stripper would probably do it, but that would most likely get him very high on her hit list. He had seen the things that happened to people who got too high on Juvia's hit list. It was never pretty.

"Oh, look!" Juvia suddenly exclaimed, staring happily towards the door. "Another student who shares Juvia's hair color! I must tell Mr. Jellal about this, and..."

The woman's words faded into buzzing as Gajeel processed what she had just said. Shared her hair color? That could only mean blue hair, which in turn could only mean...

The tall delinquent allowed himself only the slightest of glances out of the very corner of his eye toward the door. Any greater reaction could betray his interest.

There she was, the goddess of cuteness herself, walking right into the class room. This time, however, she had her cute little nose stuck in a book, not even paying attention to where she was going. Somehow, she managed to navigate between the desks without so much as a stubbed toe, which Gajeel found both weird and fascinating. She didn't seem to notice a single person in the room as she ventured closer and closer to where Gajeel and Juvia sat.

Suddenly, she stopped, her hazel eyes widening as they quickened in the pace across the page in front of her. She began working her bottom lip between her teeth, fingers trembling as she quickly flipped to the next page in the book.

Gajeel realized she must have come to a suspenseful scene in the story. He marveled, confused at her behavior. How could someone react with such feeling towards a story and characters that didn't even exist? It made no sense to him, but that was just one more thing to be discovered about her.

After several moments frozen in the same spot, the bluenette's face relaxed, and she drew a sigh of relief. Apparently, the supposed danger in her fictional world had been resolved. Still continuing to read, she began walking again, slipping her bag off her shoulder and placing it on a desk. It just so happened to be the desk right in front of Gajeel's.

Figures.

And yet, even as she slowly lowered herself into the seat of the desk, Gajeel could not claim that he was displeased. Quite the opposite, if he was honest with himself. For one thing, he knew that you had to stick with the desk you chose for the entirety of the school year, which meant he could keep a close eye on her, at least in this class.

He caught himself, shocked at his own thoughts. Why would he want to keep an eye on anyone? He was the king of delinquents, after all. He didn't care about anyone but himself.

Rounds of loud laughter near the door drew his attention away from his thoughts. He looked to see a group of boys entering the class room, two being Salamander and the stripper, another two being those empty-headed idiots that always hung around with them. Gajeel didn't even care enough to remember their names.

He didn't care, that is, until the taller one with the orange hair happened to lay eyes on the blue-haired girl in front of Gajeel. They boy's eyes widened, and his jaw went slack as he stared openly at her. Slowly, shyly, he began making his way over to her.

Well, _that _did it.

Something snapped inside Gajeel. He sat a little straighter in his chair, leaning forward onto his desk. He began glaring with all the cold iron fury his crimson eyes could muster, his gaze so intent that it actually caused the boy to glance at him, and he immediately went pale. Gajeel could barely keep from grinning as the boy's knees began to wobble, and he backed away quickly, turning and making for the other side of the room. Coward.

No coward such as that guy would have the opportunity to hit on _her _as long as he had anything to say about it.

Gajeel relaxed, leaning back in his seat again as he marveled at what he had just done. Okay, so maybe he'd grown to like her just a little bit in the course of the past few minutes, but that was it. It was simply his self-appointed duty to make sure no slinky scum bags got a hold of the goddess of cuteness, that was all. Cuteness like that had to be protected by somebody, right? He was simply doing her a favor...right?

Right.

But what if she, or anyone else for that matter, found out about his new-found chivalry? What if she didn't like it?

Gajeel grinned wickedly at the solution he came up with to that little dilemma. If anyone else _did _find out, he would just..._convince_ them to keep quiet in his own bad boy fashion.

And if _she _found out, and if _she_ didn't like it...

...he would just have to _make _her like it.

_Okay, so funny story today: Once upon a time there was a very silly author called WinterLock who never checked her spam mail for emails from FanFiction notifying that several very awesome, very wonderful, very amazingly stupendous people had begun following her stories! OMGOMGOMG I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Seriously, I really appreciate you guys. Hugs and kisses all around! I hadn't been getting any emails so I was all like, woe is me nobody likes my stories, but then I happened to be looking in my spam mail and, lo and behold, VICTORYYYY! Anyway thank you all for the favs and follows. Hope you like this chapter! Next one coming up soon!_

_-WinterLock_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Levy's POV_

After her encounter with the tall boy in the hallway, Levy managed to retrace her steps and find her locker, depositing all but three of the books she carried inside it. One was her text book for her first class, which was History, the second was her notebook, both of which were tucked away in the bag slung over her shoulder, and the third was a fantasy novel that she had started yesterday. She was already halfway through it, but that was to be expected, considering the gripping story line and the realistic characters. Unable to quell her thirst for written words any further, Levy had opened the book to the dog-eared page where she had left off and begun reading.

Her mother sometimes said Levy possessed a super power. This power included the ability to walk around anywhere with her eyes fixed on a page without ever having to look up. It was actually more of a miracle than anything else. No matter where she was or how concentrated she became on her story, Levy never bumped into anyone or anything, never tripped, never fell, never caused damage to property, and basically never came to any sort of harm on account of her reading habits. Another feature of her super power was that she could block out any and all distractions and nuisances that would have disturbed anybody else. She could've been standing in the middle of an earthquake with a hurricane raging overhead and an overenthusiastic rock concert blaring around her, and she wouldn't so much as bat an eyelash.

It was this distraction-eliminating super power that the young bluenette employed as she walked briskly down the halls of the school, the afore mentioned novel open in her hands. She herself didn't consciously know where her first class was to be found, but her feet did, and she trusted them to take her there. She expertly wove through the crowd, at the same time ignoring every single person around her, her mind completely absorbed in the realm of the fantastical.

The handsome prince was just now breaking into the Forbidden Castle in search of the mysterious sorcerer whose magic would save the life of his cursed princess. But, even as Levy entered through the doorway of her classroom, a rabid blood wolf stalked behind him, crouched and prepared to spring on its prey. Levy halted without realizing it, massaging her bottom lip with her teeth like she always did when frightened for a character's life. She flipped quickly to the next page to find the wolf inching closer, closer, and then..._pounce! _Levy's eyes grew wide with terror, and she held her breath-

-Only to release it in a relieved sigh, for the prince had heard the crack of a twig and turned just in time fend the wolf off.

Levy's arm slipped her bag off her shoulder and dropped it onto a desk without her realizing it, and her body slid itself into the seat on its own.

A few minutes later, a rowdy group of boys came in, but of course, Levy didn't notice. If she had been paying attention, she would have seen a tall, orange-haired boy begin to walk towards her.

That was when she felt it. A dark, angry aura emanated from behind her, causing the hairs at the back of her neck to stand on end. For a split second, Levy hesitated in her reading, and became vaguely aware of the real world. For a single moment, she considered putting her book down and turning around.

But, in the next moment, the feeling had vanished. Blinking, Levy shrugged it off as a side-effect of the current action in the story before her. It was simply causing her over-imaginative brain to...well, over-imaginate. She did not see an orange-haired boy scurry off like a frightened puppy. She did not hear the deep, satisfied grunt from the desk behind her.

The teacher entered the room soon afterwards, and Levy was compelled to stow her book away until the next opportunity to once again submerge herself in its pages.

The teacher, a tall man with auburn hair and a solid stature called Mr. Clive, immediately launched into an enthusiastic introductory lecture concerning the various historical topics they would be covering, many of which Levy had already studied. It appeared she would do very well in this class.

Midway through the lecture, Mr. Clive paused and began frowning disapprovingly in Levy's general direction.

Levy sat a little straighter, nervously wondering if she had done something to offend him.

"Miss Lockser," Mr. Clive sighed, "would you be so kind as to rouse Mr. Redfox?"

Levy relaxed, realizing the teacher was addressing someone behind her.

All the other students had turned to look at the offender in question, and, naturally, so did Levy. She turned her head, intending to simply glance over her shoulder. The glance lengthened into a stare, however, because she couldn't really figure out exactly what she was looking at.

It looked like a very big, very long-haired black cat had discarded its entire coat onto the desk behind her, because that was really all you could see; hair.

A blue-haired girl in the next desk over was prodding cautiously at the pile of hair with the end of her pencil, as if it might explode if she were to agitate it too much.

After several pencil-pokes, a pair of slitted red eyes slid open and began peering out from within the mound of hair, blinking groggily. A large, well-muscled arm uncovered itself from under the midnight locks and swept the hair aside, revealing the pierced, irritated face of the boy from the hallway. He had fallen asleep during the lecture, and his hair was so long and so thick that he had literally become buried in it.

Levy's eyes widened as soon as she realized who he was. Her head rotated quickly forward only a split second after their eyes had met. She heard a loud yawn from behind her, followed by the creaking of metal as the dark-haired boy supposedly stretched.

Mr. Clive cleared his throat indignantly, glaring as he spoke, "The next time you nod off, Mr. Redfox, I'll have you set up in detention."

Deep grumbling came from the accused's seat, too low for anyone to make out what he was actually saying. The lecture continued, albeit with a slightly edgier audience.

Levy now found it extremely difficult to concentrate on note-taking. There was just something about having a very big, scary-looking delinquent-type guy sitting right behind you. It made her just a bit nervous.

Distracted, the bluenette began to doodle aimlessly in the margin of her notebook. A little black flower here, a slitted cat's eye there, the open pages of a book underneath that...

The shrill ring of the bell caused Levy to jolt in her seat. Class was over already? She sighed, realizing she had missed the rest of Mr. Clive's lecture.

By the time Levy had gathered all her books from the desk, more than half of the other students had vacated the room, including, to her relief, the dark-haired boy. Sighing again, she stood and made her way to the door, around which lingered several students.

"Excuse me," Levy murmured, attempting to shoulder her way past two tall boys. The orange-haired one seemed afraid for some reason and quickly excused himself, but the black-haired boy shot her an interested half-smile.

"Hey," he said, leaning against the door frame. "You're new, right? I'm Droy. What's your name?"

Levy hesitated, uncertain how she was supposed to respond. She was a little rusty in this whole friend-making department, after all.

"Oh, hi," she finally managed, attempting a smile. "Yeah, I-" But she stopped, because, there it was again.

That dark aura from earlier, that had been so menacing as to actually draw her out of her hypnosis-like reading state, quite a feat indeed.

Droy was no longer looking at Levy, but at something beyond her. His charming smile vanished suddenly, and his face paled to the shade of freshly cleaned bed sheets. He spluttered something about being late for class, bid Levy good bye and nearly bolted off through the crowd.

Levy blinked, confused. Was it something she had said? Or, maybe he had mistaken her for someone else. Or maybe...

Slowly, Levy turned to face the source of the frightening aura, which, oddly enough, seemed to have dissipated as soon as Droy abandoned her.

And there he was.

More than six feet of black leather, lean muscle and piercings, glaring right at her. Well, it wasn't so much a glare, actually, more of a steady, contemplative gaze. Either way, Levy still felt intimidated.

He didn't seem to notice how long he'd been standing there gazing contemplatively, until Levy attempted communication.

"Um," she said meekly. "Can I...help you?"

Red eyes blinked, as if awoken from a dream. His head tilted to one side almost imperceptibly, and a half-smile cracked in the corner of his mouth.

"Not at all, Shrimp," he answered in a low voice, sticking his hands in his pockets and moving past her.

Levy stood frozen in stunned silence several moments after he had disappeared into the waves of people churning by, her mind still trying to process the horrendous name she had just been called by. After a few seconds, she regained her composure and set off towards her next class at a rapid pace, her cheeks flaring with an embarrassed blush.

Whoever that guy was, Fate kept sending him her way, and she didn't like it.

The small bluenette took a deep breath, trying to convince herself that she was overreacting. After all, it was only three times that Fate had "sent him her way", and they did go to the same school. One couldn't go about calling a coincidence like that Fate, now could they?

Could they?

Levy shuddered, remembering the tingling feeling of his eyes on her, calculating, assessing, _studying _her.

She really needed to make some new friends fast, before she settled in with the wrong crowd.

If she hadn't done so already.

_Sorry if this chapter seems kinda sloppy. It's really late and I just wanted to get it posted. Please tell me what you guys think! And what do you think should happen next? I've got a few ideas for that but some awesome feedback from you awesome people would be epic! :D Thanks so much guys!_

_-WinterLock_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Gajeel's POV_

Gajeel always fell asleep in Gildarts' class. As soon as the man began speaking, he felt his eyelids weighed down heavily and his mouth form into a yawn. It was almost like a spell that affected only him. He did it so regularly that everyone should have been used to it, including Gildarts. Gajeel didn't see why the old man had to get so worked up about it.

The short nap he managed to obtain was dark and quiet and deliciously still, until several very unwelcome poking sensations stirred that stillness like ripples in a pond.

When Gajeel reluctantly opened his eyes, it was still dark. He blinked a few times, wondering where the sharp, florescent glow of the classroom had gone. Had someone turned the lights off? Had he gone blind for some inexplicable reason?

Gajeel growled to himself when he realized what the cause of the blackness was, raising an arm to sweep the swathes of hair off of his face. He really should get a haircut, but his long, black hair added so much to his bad boy demeanor that he couldn't bear to part with it.

Once his hair was out of the way, he could see that everyone was staring at him. Even _her._

He only managed to meet her gaze for a fraction of a moment before she turned her head quickly forward again. He knew by the startled wideness of her eyes that she recognized him. Whether that was a good or bad thing he hadn't yet decided.

Gajeel then turned his attention, and his glare, to Juvia, who was shrugging apologetically for having awakened him. She pointed the end of her pencil at the now-lecturing Gildarts to signify it hadn't been her idea.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn't stay mad at Juvia, and faced forward.

He barely contained an amused chuckle, realizing that his view of the teacher was completely unobstructed. The girl in front of him was so short, she almost didn't look old enough to be in high school. Or maybe it was just because he was so tall.

They were complete opposites, he noted. Cute and scary, short and tall, nice and..._not_ nice.

Somehow, during the course of his ponderings, the time till the end of class had elapsed, and before he knew it the bell was screaming overhead.

Gajeel was out the door before anyone else had stood from their seats, sparing himself one more glance at the short, blue-haired girl. He got a good look at her "notes". Weird, he thought. He hadn't really pegged her down as a doodler. It looked like she was a pretty good hand at drawing, though.

Outside in the hallway, he turned left, but only walked down a few feet, then stopped and leaned his right shoulder against the wall, keeping his eye on the door he had just exited. For several minutes he simply stood and watched the students streaming out. A gathering of boys had accumulated in the doorway, which made him edgy.

And then he saw her.

She looked so timid, trying to squeeze her way in between those two idiots. Gajeel needed not worry about the orange-haired one; he had already dealt with him. As proof of this, the boy in question got one look at the girl and made for the hills. Smart move.

No, it was the _other _guy he was concerned about.

The boy looked down on her as she attempted to pass by him, and had the nerve to smile. And then, he _talked _to her, actually formed words addressed in her direction.

Fuming, Gajeel pushed himself off the wall and began stalking up behind her, his warding-off glare concentrated at the boy. Needless to say, the boy's face became vacant of color, and the next second he had made an excuse to leave and was walking very quickly down the hall, not even daring to look over his shoulder.

Another coward.

Gajeel was just considering all the methods he might use to completely disembowel that boy, when he noticed that the girl had turned and was staring at him. He also noticed that _he _had been staring at _her._

"Um," she said in a very quiet voice, "Can I...help you?" She blinked her big, chocolate eyes up at him. He could plainly see she was nervous, confused, _scared. _Scared of _him._

Gajeel allowed a half-smile to curl one corner of his mouth as he answered, delighting in her submissive manner towards him.

"Not at all, Shrimp," he said, sliding both hands into his pockets and walking past her. Time for a classy exit. He couldn't stalk the goddess of cuteness _all_ day, now could he?

Somewhere on the way towards his next destination, he caught sight of the two would-be cuteness-seekers talking to one another at the edge of the hallway. The orange one was looking remorseful, while the dark one appeared more angered. They both saw Gajeel walking by, and began staring with blank faces.

Gajeel threw them a wicked grin that told them all they needed to know.

Stay away, and I won't have to hurt you.

They both turned away, not meeting his gaze. The message was clear enough for them. They had both had it delivered to them in person, after all.

As the tall delinquent made his way through the halls of the school, headed towards his next class, he felt a thrilling sensation in his chest, like someone had implanted a phone next to his heart and left it on vibrate. Unlike many of the feelings he had been experiencing as of late, this one felt familiar to him.

It was the thrill of the hunt.

The evil smile did not leave his face, even after he had taken his seat in the classroom. Juvia began to be concerned again, and Natsu started demanding what was so funny, afterwards challenging Gajeel to a fight. Mira, however, said nothing, although the grin she wore, which was equal in evil intent with his own, foretold of great humiliation if she, the queen of matchmaking, were ever to discoverer Gajeel's attentions towards a certain blue-haired girl.

As if he would ever let that happen. It would just be his little secret, a game he played with himself.

But, despite his determination to keep it under wraps, Fate had other plans.

_Yaaay, Chapter five! :D please please please tell me what you think. I kinda feel like this one was slightly lacking in action and fluff, so please give me your opinion! Next chapter out soon!_

_-WinterLock_

_PS Special thanks to the one known as PixiePie for you awesome suggestion! What is it they say? "Great minds think alike"? Moowahaha I feel thrills just thinking about it ;D_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Levy's POV_

The rest of Levy's classes up until lunch were thankfully free of tall, dark students. She even managed to take a step up and make a friend.

Lucy was extremely popular and ridiculously rich, but not, as one might assume, spoiled in any way. She had a very outgoing and friendly attitude towards everyone, and, to top it all off, she loved books. She was even writing one of her own, and had promised Levy would be the first to read it.

The two girls were walking to the cafeteria, chatting about their favorite authors, when a boy with pink hair whom Levy recognized from the beginning of the day bolted from an adjoining hallway and ran straight into Lucy, throwing them both to the ground.

"Save me, Lucy!" he cried, throwing his arms around her neck and staring wide-eyed at the hallway he had just come from. "It's Erza! I didn't mean to squish her cake! I really didn't! You gotta save me!"

"Natsuuu!" Lucy screamed at him, struggling to release herself from his headlock. "If it's the cake, then you're doomed. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Pleeeease!" Natsu whimpered, getting down on his knees before the furious blond. "Buy her some more cake. I'm broke and-"

"No luck," Lucy interrupted unsympathetically, crossing her arms. "I left my wallet at home today. Have a good time in the afterlife!"

As Natsu was collapsing in a crying heap on the floor, a very angry-looking redhead stormed from the hallway, blazing eyes fixed on the pink-haired boy.

"Natsu!" she growled, "Prepare to die!"

"Hold on!" Levy interjected, riffling in her bag for her wallet. "I'll buy you some more cake if you don't beat him up, ok?"

The redhead hesitated, pondering this offer. "Very well," she finally agreed, glaring daggers at Natsu. "But...can I at least hit him once?"

"I...I guess _once _would be reasonable," Levy agreed reluctantly.

The girl instantly conked Natsu on the head, knocking him unconscious. She then grabbed him by the scarf and slung him over her shoulder. "Let's go get that cake, then, shall we?" she said, making for the cafeteria.

Levy stared after the redhead nervously, wondering if Natsu was in sane hands as she helped Lucy to her feet.

"That's Erza Scarlett," Lucy told her as they continued toward the cafeteria. "She's feared by everyone in this school, even the tough guys."

"_Especially _the tough guys, I should think," Levy corrected, giggling.

Soon, an appeased Erza was leading Natsu and the girls towards an empty table near the center of the cafeteria.

"Where's everyone else?" Lucy wondered, glancing around at the sea of students around them. "I thought at least Gray and Juvia would be here by now."

"I'll go find 'em," Natsu volunteered. "I'll drag that slow stripper back, along with his stalker girlfriend."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just try to bring him with his clothes on this time," she said dryly.

"No promises!" Natsu called over his shoulder as he jogged toward the double doors.

Levy blinked at their exchange, wondering if this Gray person were someone whom one might regularly see without clothes. She suspected she would find out soon enough.

She was about to address this to Lucy when a chorus of shouts and chants erupted from several tables over, where a large gathering of rowdy students were packed in a tight group. Over the din, Levy could make out the word "fight" being repeated over and over again.

Lucy sighed and shaded her eyes with one hand. "Not again," she muttered.

"Come on," Erza commanded, finishing the last bite of her strawberry cake and making for the mob. Lucy and Levy followed.

The crowd was ecstatic and pushy, but as soon as Erza came near, a broad path was cleared, allowing the girls a view of the commotion.

Levy felt her heart rate increase. In the center of the crowd, across from a tall blond boy with a scar running down his face stood the dark-haired boy, arms crossed, crimson eyes glaring with the cruel anticipation of a clash. Between them on the floor lay the splattered remnants of someone's lunch, the blond's, Levy guessed, judging by the colorful stains on his shirt.

"I'm waiting for an apology, punk," the blond was saying.

The dark boy gave a taunting grin. "Back atchya, princess," he answered, drawing a series of "oohs" from the surrounding throng.

The blond's expression became one of disgust. "Don't you know who you're talking to?" he demanded.

The dark boy shrugged. "Sure," he said. "You're Makarov's brat, ain't ya?"

The murmurs of the crowd were replaced with startled gasps. Levy could've sworn that several of the students fainted.

"Redfox," Erza interjected, stepping forward. "That's enough. You too, Laxus."

The boy glanced lazily at the red-head out of the corner of his eye. He looked like he might say something, but then his gaze dropped about fourteen inches till it rested on Levy, who stood right beside Erza.

Levy felt herself shiver as he locked eyes with her. He seemed surprised, but also somehow pleased. His grin grew, and, as he turned back to Laxus, the look in his eye said, _Watch this._

"I'm game, as long as pretty boy doesn't mind backing off," he said.

Laxus' glare became a few degrees more furious. "Try that again," he growled. "I'll rip you apart the next time you open your fat mouth."

"Sure, whatever you say," the dark boy drawled, sliding his hands nonchalantly into his pockets. "Just as long as your fan club doesn't get to me first, right?"

A small group of two boys and one girl who had all been standing near Laxus advanced angrily, ready to retaliate, but he stopped them with a raised hand.

"Leave him," he said, his face now evidently smug. "Street rats aren't worth the trouble."

The dark boy snarled and stepped forward, grabbing a fistful of Laxus' shirt. "What'd you call me, princess?"

"Mr. Redfox!"

At the sound of the elderly voice, the entire cafeteria fell deathly silent. All heads turned to stare at the owner of the voice, an extremely short, extremely angry-looking little man. By the way everyone was now behaving, you'd think a giant had just smashed through the wall. Levy realized that this must be Makarov, the principle.

"Mr. Redfox," Makarov repeated in a warning voice, tapping his foot rapidly. "I must ask you to unhand my grandson."

The dark-haired boy hesitated for only a moment, rebellion obvious in his flaming eyes. Finally, with a loud grunt, he relinquished his hold on the taller student and stepped back, once again stuffing his hands into his pockets.

The small man looked from him to Laxus, and back again, deciding. At last, he sighed, calming himself. "Gajeel, I'm afraid you will have detention today," he declared. "And Laxus, you will see me in my office after classes are done."

Laxus opened his mouth to protest, but a girl with long silvery hair touched his arm and shook her head. The blond boy turned away from her angrily, but said nothing.

"And as for the rest of you," Makarov continued, addressing the whole room. "Lunch is over in ten minutes, so I suggest you all get moving. Now."

The students, who had all been petrified in their places like statues in a museum, broke into movement simultaneously, filling the room with the bustle of hurrying bodies and quiet chatter. The crowd surrounding the would-be rivals immediately dispersed, leaving the two boys still glaring at each other. It was Laxus who turned away first, albeit with that smug grin still fixed on his face.

"Come on," Lucy murmured to Levy, moving towards their table. "We better get to class."

But Levy hesitated for a few moments longer, gazing at the tall, dark form of the other boy.

_Gajeel. That's what Makarov called him. Gajeel Redfox._

But then he turned his head ever so slightly and caught her stare, and held it. She tensed, unable to move. Something in those ruby eyes would not allow her to look away. He gave that half-smile again, as if he knew she couldn't, then turned and retreated into the frenzy of students.

Levy shivered, then twirled around and jogged to catch up with Lucy and Erza, now joined by Natsu and two others who could only be Gray and Juvia.

"Hey, I got your bag for you," Lucy said, holding the bag out to her.

"Thanks," Levy said breathlessly, accepting it.

Lucy frowned, concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "You look kind of...scared."

Levy tried laughing. It came out nervous and shaky. "Me?" she answered. "No, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay," Lucy said, apparently unconvinced.

"What do you mean I missed it?" came Natsu's overpowering yell. "Laxus vs Gajeel in the cafeteria, and I missed it?"

"Shut up, Natsu!" Gray yelled back. An argument soon followed, and in the next minute the two boys were pounding away at each other.

Levy paid them no mind, her thoughts elsewhere.

_Gajeel Redfox, huh? He may turn out to be bigger, badder trouble than I first thought..._

_Okay guys, I'm reallyreallyreallyreally sorry this update was so delayed. I had the most excruciating case of writer's block for like five days and I've just been slugging around in a mental doldrums. Plus I'm doing this summer math program that's sucking the life out of me and...sigh. Well, a few people mention that I hadn't updated in a week or so, and so then I went on this whole guilt trip thing and felt so awful that I just finished it as best I could. I'M SO SOWWWY! Thanks for that, by the way. Nothing like a good kick in the rear end to finish that chapter, eh? Well, please tell me what you think of this. I'm going to go for more fluff in the next chapter, but it just annoyed me that she didn't yet know his name. I guess this was kind of an overly-elaborate way for her to find out but...Anyway, next chapter soon. Please do not hesitate to review! xoxoxo_

_-WinterLock _


	7. Chapter 7

_This isn't a new chapter, sorry guys. I just wanted to let everyone know that I won't be able to update for a while. A lot of things have come up and I just won't have the time. I'm really, really sorry to everyone who was looking forward to the rest of this story. I'd also like to give a big thank you to everyone who gave such positive reviews and support to me. I really appreciate you guys and I'm so sorry to just abandon you like this. Who knows, maybe I'll finish this someday soon._

_Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing my work._

_Love,  
WinterLock_


End file.
